the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Hiro Ōtsutsuki
'Approval:' 8/29/13 6 feats bori v2.3 'Appearance and Personality' Hiro has black hair which is long and usually covers half his face. He wears blue and white jackets anda blue and white stripe t-shirt most of the time others its just plain black .When when he is stabbed light flashes from the got but he doesnt bleed.He has an orange sharingan combinding the seishin and sharingan eyes. When he was a Genin he was loud, noisy and often irritaing and just a disturbance to other, he would often dress up in silly costumes and mess around with people, much to their distain, he had a reputaion of kicking people (Well Tai) In the nuts inside battles and out leading the the hatred between the two. As a Chunin Hiro is more morbid and holds a grudge against the senju clan, mainly Toiyarochi Senju.The only senju he respects is Yuuki-Sennin who is th Morikage 'Stats' 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Sharingan ' '''Genin 2: Rasengan Techniques ' 'Chunin: Seishin Hosuto: Sakiturma, the Demon Wolf ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 6 Banked feats: 0 ''Utility # '+5 Stats''' ''Sharingan # '''Sharingan: Attack prediction' - Improves ability to evade/counter attacks and jutsu. Adds an partial +3 to strength and speed, affecting ability to land a hit or dodge an attack.(5 CP per round) # Sharingan: Copy Ninja - Allows combatant jutsu to be copied and utilized during a single battle. All jutsu acquired in this manner are "forgotten" at the conclusion of a battle. 10-40 CP, depending on technique copied. ''Rasengan Techniques #'Rasengan - The Rasengan is a powerful A-rank technique invented by the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, which he created by observing the Tailed Beast Ball. (20 CP, 30CP for Odama) Seishin Housto #'Chakra Arms - '''The user extends the chakra surrounding him to make arms that can be used to make jutsu or attack opponents. Arms can be extended up to 20ft. Can make up to 2 arms to from jutsu or attack per round. Can be produced from any part of the body. (CP Cost: 10, Maintenance: 5 CP, Strikes from the arms hit like 10 CP attacks.) *'Seishin Chakra - All spirit beast's have a very large reserve of chakra that their host can draw upon. (User gets 15CP for each feat invested in Seishin Hosuto abilities) at 30CP for Genin Rank, 90 for all other ranks HiroFilm.gif|Hiro filming Jeisen and Celeste Ghiro.jpg|Hiro as a girl Dragon1.jpg|Toothless Seishin sharingan1.png|Hiro's Sharingan Gappei's Seven Tailed Chakra Mode.png|Hiro's Chakra Shroud Equipment *0 - Dragon:Toothless *4 - Sword *2 - Set of Shuriken Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 10000 (3500 from yasu) * Ryo left: 13500 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 24' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: Sunday' 'S-Rank: 0' 'A-Rank: 0' 'B-Rank: 5' Maze for Genin (Chunin Rank-Up) Dragon's Keep Cave Clearing The Manticore The Many (Part 3) 'C-Rank: 3' Capturing the Lotus Informent Leaf Supply Run Crowd Control 'D-Rank: 0' 'Raids: ''0' 'Other: 7' In the Tavern 500 Ryo Kenny trains near a mountain The Reaper takes Tai Walking Around the Leaf Refugee Camp Eating at the bar500 Laying Around 500 Working Out 500 Looking to start a farm 'History and Story' 'Friends' 'Akahito - Main Bro''' Toiyarochi - Puny Senju Category:Character Category:Konoha Category:Konohagakure Category:Morigakure Category:Uchiha